Rikku and Unknown
by Paine666
Summary: Rikku befindet sich am Strand von Besaid, es ist dunkel und sie wird beobachtet. Lest selbst was geschieht und bewertet es. Rating M aus guten Gründen


_FF Rikku & ? _

Rikku ging alleine am Strand von Besaid spazieren, sie brauchte eine Auszeit von Yunas und Tidus' verliebtem Gehabe. Es war schon tiefste Nacht, die Sterne leuchteten und ein hell leuchtender Vollmond stand am Himmel. Rikku setzte sich auf einen Felsen und sah auf die dunklen Wogen hinaus. Erschrocken starrte sie auf eine Stelle auf dem Meer... da hatte sich doch etwas bewegt! Angespannt starrte sie minutenlang diese eine Stelle an, doch sie musste sich geirrt haben, denn da war nichts. Trotzdeem fühlte sie sich, als würde jemand... oder etwas sie genau beobachten. Aber da war doch nichts! Oder vielleicht doch? Sie sprang von ihrem Felsen herunter und lief auf das Wasser zu. Sie stand schon knöcheltief im Wasser, als sie anhielt und sich noch einmal umsah. Da war wirklich nichts. Als sie sich umdrehte, musste sie wilkürrlich anfangen zu schreien. Ein junger Mann stand vor ihr, der sie verzweifelt ansah. Wer das wohl war? "Rikku... du lebst ja!", flüsterte der Unbekannte und kam auf sie zugelaufen. Sie wich zurück, konnte das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr aber auch nicht erkennen, Wolken hatten sich vor den Vollmond geschoben. "Wer... bist du? Bleib da stehen!", sie versuchte so selbstsicher zu klingen wie sie nur konnte, obwohl sich Angst, so kühl wie das Meereswasser ihr den Rücken hochlief. "Erkennst du mich nicht mehr? Rikku... ich hab nach dir gesucht, die ganzen drei Jahre seit der Zerstörung von unserem Heim... ich bin es, Ray!", er kam noch einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu, sein Gesicht schien heller zu werden, obwohl der Mond immer noch von Wolken verdeckt war. Rikku überlegte fieberhaft, woher sie diesen Namen kannte... einst hatte sie einen Freund gehabt, der Ray hieß aber... seit dem Angriff der Guado war er verschwunden gewesen. Ob er es wirklich war? "Dann sag mir, Ray... wie heißt die Insel, auf der wir das Heim hatten?" "Bikanel Island... glaubst du mir nicht Rikku?", seine Antwort kam augenblicklich, nachdem sie die Frage gestellt hatte. Er war es wirklich! "Wo warst du die ganzen drei Jahre lang? Ich... ich hätte dich so oft gebraucht, deine Nähe vermisst aber du... du warst einfach weg!", sie fing an leise zu schluchzen und fiel auf die Knie. Nie hätte sie gedacht, Ray eines Tages wieder zu sehen, weil sie ihn für tot gehalten hatte. Ohne zu zögern kam er mit wenigen Schritten zu ihr, zog sie auf die Beine und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Wange und wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. "Ruhig Rikku, ich bin ja da...", er flüsterte ihr die Worte ins Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich. Wie hatte sie sich nur so nach einer Umarmung von ihm gesehnt, nach leisen Worten die er in ihr Ohr flüsterte und nun tat er genau das, was sie so sehr wollte. Da musste doch etwas verkehrt sein...? Ray löste sich ein wenig von ihr: "Gehen wir in die Bucht, dort sind wir ungestört...?" Sie nickte, zog ihn hinter sich her in die Bucht. Dort setzten sie sich in den Sand und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ray, warum hast du mich nicht schon vorher aufgesucht?" "Ich wollte dich schon vorher sehen Rikku, aber... da gibt es etwas, was mich aufgehalten hat. So gerne ich dich auch schon vorher gesehen hätte, aber es ging nicht." Rikku sah ihn fordernd an, jetzt wollte sie wissen, warum er sie nicht hatte vorher sehen können. Ray erkannte ihren neugierigen Blick sofort und sagte: "Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und... nun du wirst es sehen." e drehte sich zu ihr um, küsste sie sanft, dann fuhr er fort: "Rikku ich bin kein normaler Mensch mehr... das Licht des Vollmondes zeigt meine zweite Gestalt. Aber Rikku mehr als dich nur zu sehen sehnt es mich danach, dir meine Liebe zu dir zu zeigen." Rikku lies sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, küsste ihn und knöpfte währenddessen ihre Münder miteinander verschmolzen, sein Hemd auf und streifte es ihm ab.Er glitt mit seinen Händen von ihrer Hüfte auf den Rücken, wo er mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren BH öffnete und ihn abstreifte. Mit einer Hand knetete er sanft ihre Brüste, was ihrer Kehle ein Stöhnen entlockte, mit seiner anderen Handzog er ihr die kurze Hose aus. Rikku fackelte nicht lange, entriss ihm Hose und Shorts und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Bauch, während sie seine Innenschenkel streichelte. Ray seufzte leise, leckte über ihre Brüste und drückte sie langsam auf den Rücken. Auf dem Rücken liegend, sah sie in seine Augen, die vor Lust blitzten und umschloss mit ihren Händen sein Glied, das zu zucken begann. Er kniete sich über sie, küsste ihre Brüste, leckte über ihren Hals und stöhnte dabei vor Erregung. Er hoffte, dass der Vollmond nicht hinter den Wolken auftauchen und seine zweite Gestalt zum Vorschein bringen würde. Mit einer Hand glitt er ihren Bauch hinunter und streichelte sie dort, wo das Haar sich kräuselte. Sie seufzte leise, streichelte über sein Glied und leckte über seine Brustwarzen. Plötzlich tauchte der Vollmond hinter den Wolken auf und tauchte Rays Körper in ein interessantes Licht, doch dieser hörte keuchend auf, Rikku zu streicheln und schwer atmend krallte er sich in den Sand. "Alles okay bei dir Ray? Ray!!" Er antwortete nicht, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als Rikku eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte wurde er auf einmal größer und sein Körper sich veränderte. "Nein...", keuchte er leise, mit einem Knurren in der Stimme, "nicht jetzt... Rikku ich bin das, was man einen... Werwolf nennt." "Du bist aber immer noch mein Ray, ob du nun bei Vollmond zu einem halben... Wolf wirst ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich trotzdem und will dich immer noch, hör nicht auf, nur weil du einen anderen Körper hast..:", ihre letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch verstand er jedes Wort ganz genau. "Wie du willst Rikku... aber ich will dir nicht wehtun...", betrübt sah er auf den Sandstrand neben seiner linken Hand. Rikku legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Brust, traute sich nicht ihn zu küssen, da sie nicht wusste wie er jetzt reagieren würde. Hinter seiner Schulter sah sie den Vollmond aber auch wieder verschwinden. Als die Wolken das helle Licht verdeckten wurde er so schnell wieder zu einem normalen Menschen, als wäre sein Werwolfskörper nur eine Illusion gewesen. "Rikku willst du immer noch weitermachen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Anstatt zu antworten, rutschte sie ein Stück weiter nach hinten und nahm sein Glied in ihren Mund auf. Er stöhnte, schloss seine Augen und genoss ihre Zunge, die sein Glied geschickt umspielte. Als sie von seinem Glied ablies, sah er ihr tief in die Augen, zog sie mit einer Hand wieder auf Augenhöhe und küsste sie innig. Er drückte sanft ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang so tief in sie ein, wie er konnte. Rikku seufzte dabei leise und küsste ihn seitlich am Hals. Langsam bewegte er sich in ihr, drang immer wieder so tief in sie ein wie er konnte. Sie küsste ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und Po und bewegte sich in seinem Rhythus mit. Er wurde schneller, seine Stöße härter und keuchte vor Anstrengung. Kurz bevor sie den Höhepunkt erreichten, zog er sich aus ihr zurück und forderte sie auf, ihn zu reiten. Kurz nachdem sie ihn wieder in sich aufgenommen hatte, erschien der Vollmond wieder und er wurde wieder zu einem Werwolf. Sie spürte, wie in ihr sein Glied größer wurde und sie noch mehr ausfüllte, ließ sich aber in ihrer Erregung nicht davon abhalten weiterzumachen. Damit sie schneller werden konnte stützte sie sich auf seiner Brust ab. Vorsichtig nahm er ihren linken Arm und knabberte so zärtlich es mit seinem Wolfsgebiss ging an ihrem unterarm, stöhnte laut und stieß ihr mit der Hüfte entgegen. Selbst als er einmal versehentlich zu fest zupackte und Blut ihren Arm herunterlief, hörte sie nicht auf und machte weiter, zog allerdings ihren Arm aus seinem Maul und stützte sich wieder auf seiner Brust damit ab, stöhnte laut und bewegte sich schnell. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und keuchte vor Erregung. Kurz bevor sie zum Höhepunkt kam stoppte sie wieder: "Nimm mich wie ein Tier Ray... ich will es so." Keuchend kletterte sie von ihm herunter und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Er stellte sich keuchend hinter sie, setzte sein Glied an, packte sie an der Hüfte und drang heftig in sie ein. Rikku wurde keuchend etwas nach vorne geschoben, verhakte sich dann mit den Füßen im Sand und stöhnte jedes Mal, wenn er sie wieder vollkommen ausfüllte. Als er den Höhepunkt erreichte zog er sich aus ihr zurück, während er sich schon zu einem Teil in sie ergossen hatte, der Rest spritzte auf ihren Rücken und lief auch an ihren Schenkeln herunter. Laut stöhnend kam auch sie zum Orgasmus und wäre fast vornüber in den Sand gefallen, wenn er sie nicht an den Hüften festgehalten hätte. "Ich... leck dich noch am Rücken sauber.", sagte er keuchend und setzte mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Po an und arbeitete sich bis zu ihren Schultern vor. Nachdem er ihren Rücken fertig abgeleckt hatte, drehte er sie auf den Rücken um, leckte er noch über ihre Schenkel und befreite sie auch dort von seinem Sperma. Als er auch hiermit fertig war, hob er ihr seinen Penis vors Gesicht, der auch mit Sperma überdeckt war. Ohne weiters darüber nachzudenken nahm sie ihre Zunge und leckte zärtlich über die Echel, bis zum Ansatz hinauf und schluckte das Sperma, was sie mit der Zunge aufnahm. Kurze Zeit später lagen sie erschöpft am Strand, Rikku betrachtete ihren linken Arm, der wenigstens zu bluten aufgehört hatte und schmiegte sich an Ray an, der wieder als Mensch total erschöpft dalag und schon selig eingeschlafen war. Lange hatte sie auf diesen Tag warten müssen, doch war er anders verlaufen, als sie gedacht hätte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Meer hinaus schlief sie an seiner Seite ein.


End file.
